


Winter Thoughts

by inkwells_writing



Series: The Mark of Spades [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i love these dorks?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwells_writing/pseuds/inkwells_writing
Summary: Alfred has been neglecting himself, and it is his Queen’s duty to help him get some rest, both physically and mentally.





	Winter Thoughts

“Alfred, love, you can’t keep doing this,” Arthur spoke as he entered the room. 

Alfred made a general noise of acknowledgement as he continued to do paperwork. The man’s tie was wrinkled and loosened, the way Alfred did when he got so stressed he felt as though he was choking. The man’s top shirt buttons fared the same fate. His trademark blue coat was slung over a chair in the corner of the room. Arthur knew he had to be cold, what with the way the balcony door was wide open, but Alfred didn’t seem to notice.

Arthur strode over to the doors behind his king and closed them, relishing in the warmth that quickly filled the room. Winter’s in Spade’s could be harsh, and this one was no exception. The night’s air could become dangerously cold, and this cold is what had woken Arthur up.

At some point in time after their marriage and coronation, Arthur had grown used to warm nights and another body next to him as he slept. Arthur realized this recently, as his stupid king had been staying up later and later at night. Across the bloody castle and cooped up in his study, Alfred would work and do paperwork all night, instead of sleeping and resting.

Arthur decided quickly that this could not stand, but Alfred continued to brush him off by saying bloody stupid things like “I need to get this done” and “I’ll join you in a few” and Alfred’s favorite excuse, “you always hound me to do my paperwork, and so I am. I’ll finish this one then sleep.”

Arthur always believed him, and Arthur kept falling asleep alone and cold. Not tonight. Arthur would get his king to go to sleep, in his _bed_ and not slumped against his desk, if he had to knock him out and carry him. 

“I’m serious.” Arthur placed his hands on Alfred’s shoulders. “This is unhealthy, and I’m not the only one concerned. Yesterday Yao asked me if you were sick, and Matthew cornered me, saying that if you didn’t start looking like yourself again he was going to send up a doctor.”

Alfred shrugged off Arthur’s hands and concern, “Arthur, I’m fine, really. I just need to stay up an extra hour or two at night to finish the paperwork. You know I need to sort out the issued with the crop failures, plus people are getting antsy about Club’s troops so close to our borders. The people can’t seem to remember that we’re allies.”

“Alfred, people will get antsy if the King falls ill.”

Alfred tensed even more, “I’m not getting sick. I just need to get this stupid work done. What if something happens because I decide to laze about instead of running this damned kingdom?” 

And suddenly, things began to make sense to Arthur. The war that had recently come to an end, with a treaty signed by rulers who didn’t even want the fighting, had been inherited by teenagers, some of who had only known what it was like to be a farmer before being thrust into political hell. The war had been started by the former King of Spades, who had almost run the country into the ground. He had refused to listen to his Jack, abused his queen, and scared of retribution from the people, he began to blame Club’s for the kingdoms misfortune. The tension soon erupted into all out war, and in one particular battle, the Kings of both kingdoms lost their lives. Thus, the marks on the current Queens, Jacks, and Aces faded and new ones appeared on young, worthy heirs. 

Arthur had discovered his mark while he was sailing with the navy. He was sparring with fellow soldiers under the heat of summer when he removed his shirt. He was surprised to see everyone suddenly bowing to him, and Arthur was quickly rushed to the castle to learn how to be a Queen.

Alfred discovered his mark differently. He had found it one night after swimming in the river. Knowing how hated the previous king was, and not wanting to be forced to lead an army in a war he didn’t believe in, Alfred hid the mark as long as he could. He wore dark shirts that covered the expanse of ink across his chest, and stopped swimming to keep people from seeing his decorated skin. 

Alfred hid his mark for weeks, which meant that Arthur had to rule alone. Their Jack, Yao, was discovered a week after Arthur. Together they ruled for two months, until their Ace was found. 

The Ace’s mark typically shows up after the other’s, and Matthew had told Arthur that he had been ecstatic to realize he would be able to travel, because the Ace’s were the negotiators between kingdoms. Alfred didn’t want his brother to go alone, so he finally revealed his mark and went with him. 

Arthur couldn’t blame Alfred, as much as he originally wanted to. A kingdom could not function without its King at the helm, but Alfred was barely twenty. He was being forced into a pointless war, into a hellscape of angry citizens and antsy, trigger-happy old generals who just wanted to gain more land for themselves. 

The confusing part of the entire situation was why Alfred was only recently picking up work so late. The war had ended eight months ago, and peace had fully settled down across the kingdoms two months after. Once that had happened, all the royals of all four kingdoms had been able to breath a breath of fresh air and relax.

So why now was Alfred changing his habits and being so self-destructive? 

Arthur planned on finding out, “Alfred, listen to me love, the people adore you. You’ve been called the Sun King- when you stepped to the throne the kingdom’s issues practically fell into place. And yes, I yell at you to do your work, but that’s only when you want to run off with me to the gardens to avoid talking to the generals.”

Alfred sighed, “Arthur please, just let me work, I’ll meet you in our room in-”

“No, Alfred.” Arthur said, moving to kneel beside his king. “I will not let you stay up so late anymore, you never have time to relax, it’s not healthy.”

“You ran yourself to the ground before me and Matthew arrived.” Alfred huffed as he glared at the wall.

“Yes, but that’s because me and Yao were doing damage control on our own. You nor Matthew had been found yet, I needed to do extra wo-”

“And I had to be fucking selfish and hide away because I was scared!” Alfred burst out and quickly stood, “I know, Arthur, I know I shouldn’t have hid. But I did! I didn’t show my mark because I was scared and I was just some _stupid, selfish child!_ People don’t hesitate in telling me that! I’ve seen the way the more experienced members of court look at me, the fucking child king! I’ve heard them talk about how stupid I was to hide away when I discovered my mark- ‘He should be honored to have received it!’ ‘He’s just some kid, why did the Card’s pick him?’ _I know I don’t deserve to be ruling by your side!_ ” Alfred broke off with a haggard breath, his fists clenched at his sides. He closed his eyes and stormed out to the balcony that was coated in snow.

Arthur sat, kneeling by Alfred’s chair, shocked. 

His outburst did clear things up, but it also made Arthur furious. First thing he was going to do in the morning would be to hunt down whatever _incompetent, ignorant, stupid asshole said those horrid things about one of the greatest kings this damned kingdom has ever seen._

But that was something to deal with later. Right now, Arthur had to undo a build-up of self-loathing lies that had drowned his king. 

Arthur stood and slowly walked out to the balcony, pulling the robe he had donned when he want to find his king closer around himself. 

“Alfred,” Arthur said softly.

Alfred’s shoulders were shaking as he deigned not to answer.

“Love, I don’t know how made you believe that you are not the most wonderful king to grace this kingdom, but I need you to know that they are wrong.” 

Alfred spoke, but his voice was laced with a dam of emotions, “How do you know that? I was selfish and-”

“Do you think I wanted to be Queen? It was a coincidence that others saw my mark before I did. If I had seen it, I would have done the same as you. I was forced to come here. You chose to show yourself so your brother did not have to go alone. You were brave.”

“I still hid for so long, I could have been helpi-”

“Alfred,” Arthur began was he walked to his king’s side, gently setting his hand on the other’s broad shoulder, “I am so glad you are my king. Yes, I wish you could have came sooner, I wish I could have met you sooner, but I also wish the war never happened. There are many things I wish could have happened, but there is no point in dwelling on what has happened. We can only change our future, even with the power of Spades, we cannot change what has occurred.”

Alfred kept his eyes clenched shut. 

“Love, come to bed.”

“But what if something happens while we sleep?”

Arthur sighed and set his hand on Alfred’s face, thumbing away his tears, “That will not happen. If something bad does occur, we will be woken up to deal with it. But we can not properly deal with anything if we are so tired we cannot think.” 

Alfred’s chest heaved as he asked, “Are you sure?’

“Yes, love. Now please, we’re going to catch our death out here. Let’s go back to sleep.” Arthur grabbed Alfred’s hand and led him inside, pausing only to turn off the oil lamps lighting up the study. 

Arthur walked slowly through the halls with Alfred, pressing himself against Alfred’s sides as if to make sure he would not run back to his study. Alfred didn’t speak, and he didn’t seem to be crying anymore, but he did gently wrap his arm around Arthur’s shoulders as they walked. 

When they reached their chambers, Arthur walked purposefully towards the bed and pushed Alfred’s shoulder down so he was sitting. He let Alfred unbutton his shirt and Arthur rummaged around in their drawers for Alfred’s nightclothes. 

Walking back to Alfred, Arthur pushed his shirt off his shoulders and slipped his thick wool shirt on him. It was the only clothing that would keep him warm in the colder months. He handed Alfred his pants, allowing the man to put those on himself, before he pushed Alfred back down onto the bed.

Arthur walked to his side of the bed, removed his robe, and slid under the covers, patiently waiting for Alfred to join him. 

After a few more seconds of staring at the wall, Alfred turned around and joined Arthur under the thick covers. 

Arthur smiled and snuggled close to the man who radiated heat, letting Alfred pull him even closer. He tucked his face into Alfred’s neck and felt Alfred shove his face into what he often described as the “softest, nicest hair ever, sweetheart.” Arthur only ever called him a sap and walked away. 

Now, with the cold ever-so present, Arthur smiled and whispered, “You’re the greatest king this land has ever seen, you know that right love?”

Alfred didn’t speak, only slowly nodded. They were silent for a minute before Alfred whispered, “Can I see your mark?”

Arthur pulled away from Alfred to sit up and remove his shirt. He turned away from Alfred, presenting his decorated back to his king. He felt the bed shift as Alfred sat up too, and then there was a warm hand tracing the lines of his mark. He shuddered as his king’s callused fingers ran across the delicate lines of his back, the skin there being extremely sensitive, especially to the touch of his king. 

He couldn’t help but sigh as Alfred laid his hand flat against the back, knowing he was covering the large spade that was centered on the mark. He sensed more than felt Alfred lean forward, and Alfred removed his hand from his back as he kissed the skin there before lying back down. 

Arthur stayed sitting up for a minute, before the cold started to catch up to him and he put his shirt on and laid back down.

Alfred quickly and effortlessly pulled Arthur towards him ( _damn him and his magical strength_ ). Despite his complaints on the man’s strength, Arthur couldn’t help but relax in his arms. 

They laid there all night, wrapped in each other, basking in the warmth that often seemed lost in the winter months. 

When morning came, Alfred knew he would have to restrain Arthur from going on a man-hunt, but that was a worry for later. Now, both of the men were content to be together, asleep and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!! im also on tumblr @inkwells-writing if you guys want to follow me there! i post my fics there first, and you also get to hear me talk about stupid stuff, and i take requests there!!!!  
> comments are loved and kudos are appreciated! ily


End file.
